megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Mega Man 1: Let the Games Begin!
Exclamation Point or No? The cover of the first arc has the title "Let the Games Begin" without the exclamation point at the end. Should the name of the arc be changed to that as well? Diamonddeath 22:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that it isn't used on the cover, but the exclamation point is used at the end of the title in the comic, that's why we typed it that way. And, the image used for the graphic novel cover on Amazon and other sites is most likely a place holder, and may not be the official or approved cover art yet, so we should just keep the first issue as the profile image until September when the book released or an official image is actually revealed. Also, please ask and wait for a response before doing things like changing page names. -- Udana 22:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I noticed that on the covers of the comics the exclamation point is gone, too, so I thought that it would be ok to go ahead and change it. The only time the exclamation point is used is inside the book near the title of the issue. Diamonddeath 23:02, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Also, The Mega Man Network (this site has a close relationship with Archie because they helped promote the comic) and other comic book sites that I've seen write the title this way. So, it seems to be acceptable. -- Udana 23:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, so that's the Mega Man Network. I always thought that this was the Mega Man Network, haha! Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience! I'm just trying to help out! :D Diamonddeath 01:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) So, the official cover has been revealed for the compilation of the first arc, and there is no exclamation point. So, what should we do? Diamonddeath 02:52, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Leave it be. As a design choice they're just not using punctuation on the covers. -- Udana 03:12, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright. I'll post here if I find anything against it that's official. Diamonddeath 03:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Picture for "Continue Reading" Is there a way to make the "Continue Reading" options at the bottom of each article show pictures such as each arc's respective graphic novel cover instead of text? Diamonddeath 07:24, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I think its been like that since yesterday. Wikia's probably missing around and testing things (the blue Edit text next to headers was aligned to the left for the whole day and now its returned to normal). Other wiki's are having the same problem, so I'm waiting before I report it to Wikia as an issue, because it might work itself out in a day or so. -- Udana 07:36, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright. Thanks for the information! Diamonddeath 09:50, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Anyone? So, is there anyone who owns some of the megaman comic issues that could contribute to this page? :I have all of them, and I have been contributing. What else needs to be worked on? Diamonddeath 18:30, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow exellent, keep up the good work! Free Comic Book Day 2012 I can't help but feel like Mega Man Free Comic Book Day 2012 should be mentioned elsewhere because of the possibility of any future FCBD issues having original content, but I suppose we should just deal with it when the time comes. By the way, what do we do if Mega Man FCBD 2012 has original Mega Man related content in it aside from the preview for The New Crusaders? Diamonddeath 15:23, January 4, 2012 (UTC)